Marionette
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random Fic : "Dia yang masih belajar untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, begitu memahami apa arti kehilangan. Lalu, bagaimanakah denganku yang selalu melihat sosokmu meski mata ini terpejam?" [Miku x [?] pairing project]


******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Marionette  
**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

.

.

.

_Marionette adalah sebuah boneka._

_Baginya, utas-utas tali yang tergelantung di palang kayu menjadi nyawa._

_Dia bergerak karena kehendak tuannya._

_Dan segala kehidupan yang kau lihat padanya tak lebih dari ilusi semata._

* * *

Lelaki bersurai ungu itu termenung menengadah kepala menerawang angkasa. Wajah purnama yang bersinar penuh benderang, memandikan sosok dalam balutan jas lab kusam tersebut sehingga siluetnya nampak cukup jelas meski remang berkuasa di ruang pribadinya. Efek kafein dan terpangkasnya waktu tidur setiap malam bisa kau perhatikan dari sorotan wajah yang tengah mengoreksi palung langit.

Kantung mata yang hitam serta sepasang guratan diagonal di kedua sisi wajah oval berdagu lancip cukup untuk membuat lelaki yang berada di ujung usia menginjak kepala tiga tersebut tampak jauh lebih tua dari umurnya.

-:-X-:-

_"Kau lihat, Kamui! Dia membuka matanya!" pekik riang seorang gadis berambut merah muda kala sesosok makhluk di dalam tabung kaca memberikan reaksi kehidupan untuk pertama kalinya setelah melewati enam bulan fase metamorfosa. Makhluk itu berwujud menyerupai manusia, hampir tak memiliki perbedaan apapun pada fisiknya. _

_Namun dia bukanlah manusia. Melainkan buah karya dari ilmu alkemia yang orang terdahulu menyebutnya 'Homunculus'._

_Sebuah pengetahuan yang hilang diakibatkan keberadaannya dinilai mempermainkan kuasa Tuhan di dalam penciptaan. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada satupun dari pernyataan tersebut benar, karena para alkemi pada dasarnya menggunakan ketetapan-ketetapan pasti dari ilmu pengetahuan yang mereka kuasai __─kemudian mereka ramu hingga sedemikian rupa. _

_Bukankah ketetapan-ketetapan tersebut datangnya dari Tuhan juga?_

_Gadis itu memandang tak percaya bahwa jerih payahnya benar-benar membuahkan hasil sesuai apa yang dipinta. Dia menghampiri tabung kaca berisi penuh substansi cair yang menenggelamkan makhluk tersebut di dalamnya, menyentuh permukaan tak rata dengan telapak tangan __─yang mana kemudian makhluk itu mulai berenang menepi dan juga mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Seperti balita dengan berjuta tanda tanya membanjiri kepalanya ketika menyadari betapa luas dunia yang dia tinggali._

_"Ya, Luka," Jawaban singkat dari seorang bernama Kamui yang disebut oleh gadis itu beberapa saat lalu "aku juga melihatnya.". Senyuman hangat, tak kasat mata, bertengger di wajah lelaki kalem dan enggan mengumbar kata selain jika dirasa perlu. Andaikan permata safir gadis itu mau __─barang sedetik saja__─ untuk mengabsen keberadaan lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi tegap yang selalu bersandar di samping daun pintu, dia pasti akan menyadari bahwa antara kalimat yang terucap di bibir, dan objek yang terbingkai di dalam iris berwarna jingga tersebut sebenarnya diperuntukkan pada sosok yang berbeda. _

_Sang wanita yang baginya tampak semanis kapas gula-gula._

-:-X-:-

Seorang gadis bersurai _turquoise_ mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka setengah. Mata bulat berwarna senada selalu terlihat kosong ─sangat tak sepadan dengan paras manisnya. Sebenarnya sudah hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya tanpa sejengkalpun beranjak atau bersuara. Lelaki itu juga menyadari dia berada di sana, namun dia hanya mengacuhkan anak perempuan itu. Membiarkan sunyi dengan bebas mengisi kubik-kubik volume udara di antara mereka.

Hingga akhirnya…

"Papa," nama itu dialamatkan kembali padanya.

-:-X-:-

_"Bagaimana perkembangan CV-01, Luka?" tanya lelaki berkuncir kuda pada gadis gulali yang tengah mengajari si Homunculus untuk berbicara. Dia memutar segera sepasang permata safir ceria, mengadunya dengan biji-biji ametis yang memanggil namanya._

_"Jangan memanggilnya seperti sebuah objek uji coba, Kamui." Ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum usil. "Kau akan terkejut dibuatnya. Iya kan, Miku?" dan perhatiannya kembali pada makhluk yang memiliki manik seindah warna emerald surai-surai di kepalanya. Mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang._

_Lelaki itu mengernyit penuh tanya, mengulang nama yang terdengar asing di telinga. Siapa__─ "Miku?"_

_"Papa." _

_Seketika itu juga, dia sedikit berjengit ketika sosok baru di antara mereka tersebut secara spontan menyahut kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Luka terkikik geli saat itu juga, lalu tertawa sambil membungkuk memeluk perutnya. Kau tahu, bagi Megurina Luka, wajah bengong membentuk tiga bulatan kosong dari lelaki pendiam itu akan selalu tampak sepuluh kali lebih lucu dari senyum kelinci di dalam manga._

_Ametis dan emerald saling beradu. Di mana satu tatapan mengandung ekspresi abstrak tak terbaca dari beragam rasa yang sejenak membuncah dan bergulung __─kemudian surut saat itu juga__─ bertukar pandang dengan cercahan-cercahan gemerlap di balik hening temaram warna paduan hijau daun dan biru samudra. Mereka saling mengamati untuk segenap detik yang terasa bagai di dimensi tanpa waktu, untuk lebih mengenal peran yang kini mereka dapat di hadapan si gadis merah jambu._

_"Ah, jika gadis kecil ini adalah anakku. Lalu di mana kah kiranya istriku?" lelaki ini menarik dirinya lebih dahulu dari dunia semu dan mulai bermain-main mengikuti peran baru yang sekiranya diberikan padanya. Dia kembali melirik wanita cantik di sebelah makhluk itu, seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis._

_"Sayang sekali Kamui," wanita yang dia maksud menjentikkan lidah, mengusap lembut kepala makhluk yang diberinya nama Miku. "aku hanya mengajarinya kata itu." dan menoleh, tersenyum seindah biasanya pada sang lelaki yang selalu ada untuk mendukungnya "Itu artinya, kau adalah orang tua tunggalnya." _

-:-X-:-

Waktu itu, lelaki ini hanya menganggap ucapan gadis itu sebagai senda gurau belaka. Lelucon kecil dari sekian lusin canda pengisi hari-hari sepi, sekaligus komunikasi sederhana agar Miku bisa lebih cepat beradaptasi di antara mereka. Tetapi siapa sangka jika itu semua berubah menjadi pesan yang terakhir kali diamanatkan padanya, sebelum terjadinya tragedi berdarah di malam yang sama.

Eksperimen _Homunculus _pada mulanya hanya sebuah obsesi semu dari seorang Megurine Luka. Perwujudan nyata dari rasa keingintahuan dan coba-coba yang timbul sejak pertama kali menguak perkamen rahasia yang disimpan rapi mendiang sang ayah. Dia tak tahu, bahwa gerak-gerik keluarganya selama ini telah dipantau oleh sebuah organisasi gelap tingkat dunia. Dan kenyataan pahit jikalau pria yang menurunkan gen padanya tersebut memang salah seorang dari sekian ilmuwan yang bekerja keras menuangkan keahliannya dalam bawah bayang-bayang tirani tak kasat mata.

Mereka jugalah pihak sebenarnya yang mendanai agar penelitian Luka dapat terus berjalan, di balik nama terkenal sebuah perusahaan di bidang penyediaan bahan-bahan kimia ─Crypton─ yang tak lebih hanya dipaksa menjadi perantara agar kegiatan tersebut tak terendus olehnya.

-:-X-:-

_"Wah-wah-wah, kita tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hasil di luar perkiraan." Seorang pria berambut pirang bersetelan hitam yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam lab pribadi Luka menaikkan sedikit letak kaca mata yang dia kenakan menggunakan ujung jari tengahnya. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang perempuan berpenampilan serasi dengan seekor kucing hitam yang tak henti-henti memanjakan diri dengan mengeluskan tubuh di bawah kaki wanita tersebut. Terdapat kalung berbandul bertuliskan 'MEW' yang menjadi kode nama pemiliknya._

_"Siapa kalian!" hardik Luka yang terpojok di sudut ruang kerjanya, bersama Miku di dalam pelukan erat di balik kedua lengan. Bertetes-tetes keringat dingin terkumpul di kening yang tersembunyi helaian mahkota merah jambu akibat rasa terancam memicu peningkatan kinerja kelenjar keringat di bawah lapisan kulit. Tatapan matanya memicing disertai seringai geram __─menampakkan rangkaian gigi seri yang saling mengunci rapat. _

_"Tipe 'Eve', satu berbanding sejuta kemungkinan." Gumam si wanita di antara kedua sosok misterius di hadapan Luka, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada mereka. Lelaki di sebelahnya terkikik, kemudian tertawa __─yang mana membuatnya tampak memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berseberangan dengan wanita tadi. Seperti kriminal berketergangguan mental untuk lebih presisi._

_Pelukan gadis gulali itu semakin mengerat begitu dugaannya benar bahwa mereka memang mengincar makhluk yang dia ciptakan dengan segenap hati __─dan hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan meski dia tahu hal tersebut sia-sia saja jika mereka akan kembali menggunakan kekerasan, seperti saat di mana si lelaki begitu gembira membuang-buang peluru untuk menggiringnya ke jalan buntu._

_"Cukup berikan dia pada kami dan kau beserta kekasihmu itu akan kami lepaskan." si lelaki pirang mendesis mencondongkan badan, kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Dari tempat Luka terdesak, dia bisa melihat bahwa terdapat ketidak-normalan dari orang tersebut. Kilatan merah darah di antara frame hitam kaca mata yang dia kenakan. Jika bukan mata mekanik yang diimplan, maka dia tak tahu apa lagi bila dia tetap berasumsi bahwa lelaki itu manusia seutuhnya. Dan memang, Luka tidak berpikir sama sekali ke arah demikian._

_"Tidak akan!" bentak gadis itu penuh keberanian meski keadaan tidak berpihak sama sekali. Lelaki itu mengernyit, senyuman sadis perlahan melengkung di wajahnya. Dia melirik rekan perempuan di belakangnya seolah sedang meminta keputusan darinya. Kemudian kembali menatap tajam ke arah Luka berada. Mengarahkan ujung moncong pistol di tangan dan…_

_Waktu membeku di hadapan si gadis merah jambu. Dia peluk Miku lebih dalam lagi, merengkuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali ketika peluru yang pertama dimuntahkan senjata api tersebut sekaligus menjadi peluru pencabut nyawa baginya._

-:-X-:-

Gakupo hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga saat ini. Mengapung-apung dalam cekikan asap puluhan batang rokok yang semakin berimbuh jumlah setiap hari. Memento terakhir dari si gadis bersurai gulali pun, tak lebih dari sebuah kotak Pandora ─pisau bermata dua, baginya. Dia mengingat bagaimana gadis pendiam itu melebarkan kedua manik _turquoise _yang selalu sukar untuk dibaca ─untuk pertama kalinya─ serta menampakkan keterkejutan luar biasa di hadapan mayat orang yang tak secara langsung adalah ibu yang mengenalkan dia akan beragam warna pada dunia.

Seperti bayi serigala tengah menghimpun amarah yang secara naluriah tumbuh dan berkobar dalam dirinya. Makhluk yang dia sangka begitu rapuh dan tak menahu apa-apa, saat itu juga menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Pertarungan sengit sempat terjadi di ruang kerja yang begitu sempit. _Homunculus_ adalah eksistensi warisan masa lalu dalam timbunan misteri, dan CV-01, gadis kecil yang sama dan diberi nama Hatsune Miku oleh wanita yang dia kasihi, sekaligus _tipe Eve_ yang kedua orang di malam itu maksudkan, rupanya jenis senjata tempur dari sekian karakteristik _Homunculus_ yang lain.

Fakta mencengangkan ini dia terima langsung dari mereka berdua sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik mundur demi menghargai selembar nyawa yang mereka miliki. Diperkuat dengan bukti bahwa lelaki berambut pirang yang menghabisi nyawa Megurina Luka, ternyata _Homunculus _bertipe _Vampiric, _dan dia mengalami luka serius ketika harus menghadapi tipe _Eve_ yang terbangun dari kondisi statis sejak kelahirannya. Kemampuan regenerasi pria sadis itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa di hadapan Miku yang bahkan bertubuh lebih mungil.

Dan sejak saat itu…

"Tidurlah untuk malam ini, Miku." Lelaki bersurai ungu ini memadamkan puntung rokok di antara jepitan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Mengamati sekilas lilitan perhiasan berbahan emas yang melingkar manis di jari kedua setelah kelingking di tangan kirinya. Kemudian memejam mata. Menghela satu napas panjang.

"Kita akan membuat mama bahagia di atas sana." Satu tatapan tajam pun dia alamatkan pada sebuah siluet gedung pencakar langit di tengah jantung kota. Di mana simbol tiga garpu tala saling bertumpuk di dalam bangun lingkaran, berpendar merah menyala di antara kegelapan dan menampakkan kekuasaannya.

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Marionette  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**

* * *

A/N : Sekedar salah satu dari sekian dokumen yang lapuk di dalam deretan file Ms. Word. Secara pribadi, karena ini adalah karya lama yang tak pernah ter-_publish _sebelumnya, terdapat kerancuan di bagian akhir cerita ini akibat ketidak-sinkronan ide awal dan ide yang sekarang. Author sempat berencana untuk memoles cerita ini menjadi _multi-chap,_ tapi ujung-ujungnya juga diurungkan karena fanfiksi ini dibuat ketika _mood_ sedang dalam kondisi prima, sedangkan hingga akhir ini _writerblock_ masih menjangkiti author dan membuatnya hanya bisa gelundungan karena bosan.


End file.
